


Twice-blooded

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Drabble Collection, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Femdom, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Two half-breeded siblings and one of their controversy.#DanVerWeek2021 drabble collection.__________________________Двое полукровок — одно противоречие. Сборник работ на #DanVerWeek2021
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	1. I. Monday of the traps

Встречу он назначает на холоде и в синеве предутренних сумерек.

Приходит пораньше на пятнадцать минут, ловит отражение в подсветке любимого магазина: чернильно-синие стёкла отражают шарф в линию и «мини-версию», как говорит Данте, короткого пальто.

При мысли о ней Вергилий ищет кусочки металлической проволоки в кармане ― чтобы было , что разрывать подобно гнилой нитке, пока никто не видит, не зная, чем занять руки, которые так хочется достать из кармана, поближе к ней.

Она всегда приходит чуть запыхавшись, разя пòтом и дурацкими извинениями за опоздания. Первое исходит из-под её плаща ― запах, от которого он встаёт всё раньше каждым утром и пытается заглушить запах спермы самым дорогим, подаренным Вергилием, парфюмом. Второе ― это её рот, от изгиба уголка которого настроение Вериглилия гнётся всё неумолимей вниз.

Сегодня ему снился её смех.

Она просто лежала на кровати в своей растянутой майке и смеялась ― безвкусно, но так несдержанно, что от её беззаботности _рядом с ним_ Вергилию некуда было деться.

― Сто-о-ой!..

От Данте, окликивающей прямо с самого начала проспекта, ещё можно недовольно отвернуться. 

~~От таких мыслей же никак не выходит.~~

Данте хлопает себя по карманам, а потом бурчит:

― Ох, опять этот чёртов район! Здесь что, правда бешеные штрафы если сломать эти дурацкие автоматы для парковки?

Вергилий не глядя ловит жетон.

― В заповеднике всё строго на их транспорте.

Нет сил стоять недвижимо и Вергилий поправляет незримые пылинки на пальто: слишком хорошо знакома её выкручивающая его изнутри улыбка. 

~~Любоваться бы ей так неприкрыто, чтобы сестра хоть немного опешила.~~

С ней и таким ― считать бы его возбуждающим ― смешком Данте отвечает:

― Ну мы же улизнём, так ведь?

Вергилий кивает.

Там они действительно побудут наедине. 

Вергилий зарекается что несколько дней, не больше, хотя его денег и возможностей хватит, чтобы остаться реди лесов и водопадов хоть на целый туристический сезон.

— Кстати, а зачем вокзал? Ямато под рукой, ― скучающе позёвывает Данте, ― ты же отослал туда всё, кроме своего чемоданчика.

Вергилий напоминает себе, что такие слова ― нейтральны. И потому отвечает честно:

― Не пртпомню, чтобы в детстве мы часто ездили на поезде.

Данте, по звукам, вот-вот подпрыгнет:

― Ха! Приезжай ко мне почаще ― и будем кататься хоть каждый раз.

Скрипит кожа её плаща: так сильно и довольно она потягивается.

Именно такую её: довольную, беззаботную, готовую к раздражающе глупым вещам, хочется обнимать.

― Пойдём уже, я хочу пройтись до рассвета.

Данте подхватывает свою маленькую спортивную сумку:

― Эх, а я решила, что ты уже засыпаешь на ходу и вызвал такси.

Вергилий не отвечает.

Данте скучающе вертит головой и не найдя, какую шутку придумать про несуществующих в это время прохожих, тыкает пальцем в вывеску и толкает его локтём:

― Смотри, смотри, кто-то уже пытался взломать дверь из твоего любимого ателье!

Вергилий старается следить только за её ладонью.

― Я уже увидел. Грубый и бестолоковый метод.

Данте почти смеётся:

― Поймал бы и показал воришке мастер-класс.

Вергилий ищет взглядом здание вокзала.

Ему нужно кофе.

Ему нужно занять хотя бы одну руку.

Ему нужно не взять Данте за ладонь.

Именно в этот момент Данте дышит на пальцы и всё становится ещё хуже.

Эти руки хочется взять и греть в кармане пальто.

― А ещё там новые перчатки! Это случаем не твой заказ? Черная и синяя кожа?

Вергилий бросает взгляд на витрину, изображающую якобы брошенные вещи в прихожей, но лишь мельком угадывает черные кончики на синих, слишком контрастных в своей синеве перчаток: безвкусица.

― Глупости, ― отвечает он Данте снова снимая невидимые пылинки с края рукава. 

Конечно же, он не смотрит ей в лицо: Данте сунула свои митенки в чемодан, смеясь, что всё равно их потеряет.

Без них у неё просто немного жилистые ладони, как будто она всегда тяжело работала.

― А ну-ка, дай сюда! Я знаю тебя, ты такие хочешь!

Вергилий делает слишком непозволительную заминку: сейчас они не в поединке, сейчас всё относительно безопасно, а это её, её касание, и вообще, он так этого хо...

Касание выходит небрежным, как и вся Данте: она такая безалаберная и в мелочах.

― Ну глянь! Я их вчера мерила, тебе будут как раз!

Вергилий глядит на неё с видом, точно она стащила его вещь. 

Но...

Это не так страшно, если не реагировать на то, с каким упорством она вертит его ладонь, словно на той прибавилось шрамов.

Вергилий пытается дышать, дышать, восстановить перехваченное дыхание, не касаться, не снимать её руку в ответ.

Он ведь уже справлялся.

― Тебе пойдет под крокодиловую кожу!

Она якобы ненавязчиво трет кончики его пальцев, будто на тех по-смертному останутся мозоли.

Почти рада, когда он расслабляет выпрямленное запястье. 

Ну уж нет, он не так доверчив.

Вергилий слегка стискивает ладонь сестры.

Та отвечает ему добродушной ухмылкой, слишком быстро перерастающей в молчаливую, почти многозначительную паузу.

Вергилий думает: и вот за такую мелочь хочется многого.

Верить, что всё ещё можно изменить между ними, поменять этот вектор «обретенная семья» на «ещё более важные отношения, где мне достанется больше прочих».

Хочется желать той же лёгкости, как если бы она осталась с ним на одну ~~или много-много~~ тех бессонных ночей.

Хочется верить, что всё это не просто так, что он важнее всех ~~прочих, случайных.~~

― Нет. Ты слишком опошляешь мои предпочтения. 

Вергилий резко отнимает ладонь.

На этот обман покупались все те, кого Данте наутро или через месяц (кому-то везло) и не помнила.

Кончики пальцев слишком жжёт от её дыхания.

Но на это ощущение Вергилий совсем не откликается.

При всей своей честности с ним сестра способна лишь на этот обман.

А пополнять список тех глупцов Вергилий не собирается.


	2. II. Replaced Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День второй: замена

Вонь плохого алкоголя, пота, сигарет и парфюмерной отдушки буквально везде — выступление оказалось слишком вульгарным. 

Прибавить к этому отвратительно громкие вопли под каждый аккорд, пару раз протрещавший на вокале динамик и духоту — получилось излишне глупо. 

По сути, лишь один Вергилий оказался здесь именно заложником положения: лучшее место, которое он всегда занимал в «Подвальчике Грю» находилось чуть на высоте, аккурат на пяти ступеньках, которые он преодолевал буквально через шаг, да ещё и больше напоминало крошечную сцену с перилами. А вдобавок Тики, совладелица этого бара, за один факт предоплаты гоняла отсюда буквально всех, кто пришли сюда не за выступлением: две целовавшихся девчонки буквально сбежали от неё в туалет за одну попытку что-то прокричать в его сторону, парень в дурацкой кепке, попытавшийся отсалютовать ему, перегнувшись через эти самые перила, был выпроводжен за ухо той же самой Тики, а женщина в кожанке с драконом и пробитой бровью, которая приглашала его на танец то ли с собой, то ли с тощим мальчишкой за её спиной, вовремя оглянулась, чтобы слиться с толпой: кажется, к концу выступления все, кто ещё порывались не смотреть на гитариста в алом плаще, попросту закончились. 

Но увы, последствия подобного, Вергилий расхлебывал до сих пор: во-первых, даже если кто-то и выучили, что не стоит его беспокоить, остальные заполонили собой все остальное пространство, не давая возможность спокойно уйти, а во-вторых, он и так потерял свой спокойный вечер: эти свободные пять часов были потрачены уже более чем на половину. Ну и в третьих, сейчас гитарист, махавший рукой вровень на уровне его глаз, что-то слишком часто смотрел именно сюда. 

— А завершающую песню я посвящаю тому зануде, который никак не попросит вас расступиться и дать ему уйти. Как думаете, почему? Он ведь молчит! 

Гаденыш! Зачем он пришёл, пока не было рядом ни Тики, ни Нес? Нужно было уходить отсюда, только завидев ту девицу в татуировках за барной стойкой и не появляться, пока не рядом не окажется точного расписания того джаз-клуба!

Толпа что-то кричала. Кажется, кто-то предложили ему подождать третьего куплета. Вергилий, заслышав эту уступку, положил на место пальто. 

Ну уж нет. 

Он выскажет ему все сам.

Вергилий аккуратно поправил края рукавов на пальто, осторожно пригладил антикварную закладку над страницей, закрыл книгу, которую безуспешно пытался дочитать, осторожно достал папку, кладя в специальное отделение чек, в который под его личную печать были включены и замаскированные под «особую бронь» чаевые, и оплата самого старого вина, и лучшая партия сыра, на которую Тики и Нести все же потратились.

Вергилий застегивал молнию на папке, осторожно поправляя никогда не вываливавшийся тисненый ремешок — тот как раз образовывал место для любимого томика. 

И лишь потом понял, что на уши теперь давит не музыка. 

Гомон — монотонный, такой, когда расходится разгоряченная эмоцияии толпа. 

А музыки не было. 

Сцепив руки, Вергилий смотрел на папку чуть слева от себя. Золотая заклепка вокруг молнии в форме яблока венчала черное тиснение — некое подобие дерева. В юридических службах такие не выдавали — Вергилий счел это отличным подарком самому себе за отличную работу. 

— Три бутылки за терпение. 

Вергилий резко поднял голову. 

Белобрысый гитарист, глупо улыбаясь, держал в руках три бутылки этого якобы отличного пойла так бережно, будто был отцом тройни. Сейчас он был без своего алого плаща, ограничиваясь облитой прямо на животе майкой — та выцвела спереди и на рукавах. Неужели он собирался поразить этим публику? Или решил, что в сочетании с щетиной это будет смотреться более уместно? 

— Такие изменения в расписании потратили слишком много моего времени. Особенно за такие дешевые билеты и столь безобразно шумную толпу. 

Гитарист растянул губы в буквально оскал — очевидно пытался выказать этим свои извинения. 

— А что мне ещё далать? Публика любит разогрев! Кстати, как тебе два последних куплета про демона и девушку? Меня уже трое попросили за неё автограф! 

Вергилий застыл на месте. 

Он запомнил многие песни. Особенно в самом начале — странно, что у тех оказался очень толковый ритм, хоть и подчеркнуто простой слог. Видимо, он ориентировался на непритязательность толпы? 

— Я заметил, что ты их слушал! Странно, что ты не хочешь под это подпевать... 

Конечно, не хотел. И в противовес этому — желал следить за ими всеми: солистка в расшитом корсете тянула на неплохое лирическое сопрано, которое на фоне барабанов смотрелось как капля льда в отлично обжигавшем виски. 

— Ну что, теперь скажешь? Я там старался. 

Вергилий следил, да. Но не за этой песней. И вообще, последнее, что он запомнил по окончанию музыки — это как вокалистка помогала натянуть сво  
куртку барабанщице, не возражая, когда та поправит ей высоко заколотый длинный светлый хвост. 

— Ну что молчишь? Не понравилась? 

Вергилий вздохнул. 

— Я её не разобрал. Возможно, в тексте она смотрелась бы лучше. 

Музыкант зашелся смехом, да таким, что его не смогло заглушить громкое звяканье опасно затрясшихся бутылок, 

— О, так ты у нас и правда книжный червь, а не корчишь кислую мину! Надо сказать Мэри, она тебе точно устроит! 

Устроит? Ему? Это было вдвойне странно: и потому, что гитарист не обиделся за то, как принизили его навык, и потому, что переживал за репутацию одной из этих музыканок.

— Мне всё равно, — как можно ровнее ответил Вергилий. 

— А девчонкам — нет. Без них я бы в жизни сюда не выбрался, первое турне как-никак. 

Турне? Серьезно? На миг Вергилий почти усмехнулся: что он считает за подобное? 

— Тогда к чему эти вопросы?

Гитарист поставил одну, бутылку, удержал на лету третью и лишь водрузив их перед Вергилием и небрежно расселся, с громким скрипом отодвинув единственный стул. 

— Я пришёл выпить с тем, кто несмотря на все трудности, остался здесь до самого конца. 

Вергилий недовольно дернул уголком рта:

— Вообще-то меня интересует, почему меня замечают. 

Музыкант пожал крепкими плечами:

— Люблю отвечать взаимностью, когда мной любуется столь экзотичная публика. Которая ещё и так стильно одевается даже для душных офисных костюмов. Меня кстати Данте зовут, а всякие офисные акулы все никак не представятся. 

Это был очень банальный комплимент. Очень глупая манипуляция, чтобы узнать имя. Очень неловкая попытка познакомиться. 

Вергилий даже фыркнул: и так он думал его пронять? Чего он вообще ожидал? Как вообще дошёл до той мысли, что за наглое привлечение внимания нужно извиниться тремя бутылками дешевого белого вина? 

— Вергилий. И больше никаких сравнений с акулами и прочим. 

Данте примирительно поднял руки:

— Ладно, ладно, Вергилий. Раз уж имя такое, может, расскажешь, если я прочитаю тебе эти куплеты про рыцаря-демона и смертную, кото... 

— Мы уезжаем через три минуты! 

Вергилий заглянул за спину: за три фута от его вип-места было видно, как скептично глядит на Данте барабанщица в клетчатой юбке. Судя по всему, это была не первая попытка Данте знакомиться с кем-то сразу после концерта. И судя по вяло вытираемому следу от помады на подбородке, барабанщица проводила эти вечера примерно также, разве что ей никого не нужно было искать. 

— Мэри, я говорю с поклонником! Езжайте сами, все равно вы не пустите меня в номер ещё часа два. 

— Три, Данте, — наконец отозвалась вокалистка с блондинистым хвостом и кошачьими глазами. 

Вне песен её голос немного отдавал теплой хрипцотой — возможно, это после концерта, но казалось, что этот теплый оттенок они с Данте делили на двоих. Сестра? Нет, слишком непохожи внешне, а женщина не казалась столь неловкой, как Данте, который пытался извиниться как угодно, но только не словами. 

— Хорошо, Триш, я, — Данте подмигнул Вергилию, прежде чем повернуться к Мэри и Триш, — не против. 

Триш пожала плечами:

— Ну не я превоащаю здесь знакомство в свидание. 

Вергилий резко подскочил на месте. 

Нет, нет, это уже никуда не годится.

— Эй, стой, ты куда? Девчонки не со зла, ты куда вообще... 

Вергилий скривился:

— Они вообще-то знают тебя дольше. А значит, наверняка правы. 

Флирт был пресным, но необременительным. Но свидание? Сейчас? Со всей этой чушью вроде показать себя в лучшем свете, когда хочется просто обсудить песню и уйти? 

Вергилий чуть не заставил упасть Данте: тот стоял на самом краю крохотной ступеньки. 

— Слушай, прости, что не сказал. Я хотел начать хотя бы с общения, а уж потом записываться в твое наверняка занятое расписание. Может, попробуем снова? То есть так: привет, меня зовут Данте, я заметил тебя со сцены, хочу позвать на свидание и буду очень рад, если ты и дальше будешь слушать хотя бы тексты моих песен. Пойдет? 

Вергилий стоял в задумчивости. 

Сначала он вспомнил, что забыл пальто. Следом — что нужно узнать новый номер счета для Тики, чтобы передать ей сумму, за которую здесь снова согласится выступить тот же самый джаз-бэнд. И лишь потом невозмутимо сел на прежнее место. 

— Хорошо, Данте. У тебя есть ровно один куплет песни и ровно полчаса, чтобы я решил сделать эту встречу чем-то бóльшим, чем мой музыкальный и литературный интерес. 

Данте довольно оперся на перила и кивнул:

— Я успею. Значит, в последнем куплете поётся о женщине, которая никогда не желала любить, но хотела бы изменить мир так, как никто до неё, а также о демоне-рыцаре, который никогда не был призван, чтобы служить смертным строго во благо... 

Он все говорил и говорил, постепенно подходя ближе. 

И лишь когда он оперся лицом об кулак, любуясь Вергилием, тот впервые решил, что у него появится ещё один свободный вечер в расписании.


	3. III. Wednesday of the knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: knight. 
> 
> The AU idea about midevial ruleress Vergilia and her knight Dante belongs to The Rising Valkyrie. All my thanks to her for permission to write something about them after her work.

Из Данте, командира личного отряда телохранителей правительницы Фортуны, вышел отвратный рыцарь.

Нет, рядовой служивый, в свите какой-нибудь захудалой вдовы-маркизы был бы уместней — где-то в хвосте сопровождающих, в компании такого же разгильдяя-оруженосца, со скромным знаменем разорившегося рода — никто бы ничего и не сказали. Даже таким находится дело. 

Но сама правительница, пять лет спустя отхватившая себе часть империи покойного мужа, которая держит при себе такого безалаберного воина — это повод по меньшей мере, для недоумения. Если Еë Светлости Вергилии хочется пожалеть своего брата — так чего бы не отдать ему какую-нибудь толковую вотчину с укреплённым замком?

Из Данте слишком ленивый рыцарь: сейчас всем заправляет леди Мэри. Все же обещание небольшого замка для тех, кто имели в поколении хотя бы одну знатную женщину, хорошие наделы впридачу и отсутствие преград при продвижении в обмен на службу женщин в свите Её Величества пять лет спустя от восшествия дало свои первые плоды. В обмен на мир и процветание дворяне Фортуны закрывают на это глаза: Её Светлость и иные юные леди двора охотнее возьмут к себе небогатых дворянок на службу. Её Светлость — явно чтобы развеять слухи про любовников, хотя стража Вергилии на редкость не привязана к новым сплетням. Родители юных леди — чтобы не давать повод для слухов о романе дочери с сынком какого-нибудь сюзерена. Так что леди Мэри почти заменяет Данте.

Тот ведь также излишне несерьезен для рыцаря. С Неро, пока мать заставляет всех уважать заново восстановленную Фортуну, занимаются отец Кредо и его приближенные — Данте слишком отвратительно храпит вместо того, чтобы подниматься чуть засветло и обучать такой же дисциплине будущего наследника трона. Да и вообще, на советах он пьет слишком много вина, неумело шутит и кабы не всем известная невозмутимость Её Светлости Вергилии, брат давно бы заставил её краснеть.

Данте, вдобавок, ещё слишком ужасен в манерах для столь досточтимого рыцаря: из шуток у него — глупые, простолюдинские, из любимых песен — сплошь военные да крестьянские, что негласно возмущают уши всего утонченеого двора, а не одних трубадуров, из парадных одежд — один доспех да один ещё при Спарде вышедший из моды камзол.

И в целом, не звать Данте шутом за глаза мешает лишь одна железная рука Её Светлости: та не терпит оскорблений о брате и сыне почти также, как и о себе или своей едва начавшей процветать земле.

Только…

Только вот именно Данте королева всегда и всюду слушает с докладом в своих покоях — даже немую рябую прачку, которую берут в таких случаях за ней ухаживать, дважды в день заходя в темную опочивальню Вергилии, отсылают при случае.

Тот тихо крадётся к королеве, беззвучно и часто касается губами её рук, что-то шепчет на ухо, но лишь с дозволения ложится прямо перед ней, ожидая объятий. В полумраке балдахина Вергилия не держит перед ним лицо, хватка её годы спустя стала резче, крепче, благодаря его урокам, но именно сейчас Данте чувствует, как прошлое проехалось не столько по её телу, сколько по духу.

Только именно личный командир телохранительниц Вергилии понимает, почему та шепчет ему, что не хочет, чтобы её охраняли какие-то вооружённые мужчины, кроме него, как долго молчит и собирается с силами, если ей снится хоть один давний сон с участием покойного мужа, как лично потребовала все упоминания Мундуса от летописцев. Все те, которые не касались узурпации и её насильного брака были нещадно вымараны на следующий же день.

И только Данте знает про тайный ход, который неизвестен даже любопытному Неро: оттуда приходят все указы, когда «нездоровится» королеве, оттуда приносится снадобье, благодаря которому Её Светлости крепко спит после таких отмеченных присутствием мужа снов, оттуда, обманув всех слухами о связи с какой-то дочкой конюха или портнихой, сбегает Данте по утрам. Вместе с тайной он уносит и царапины на плечах, и запах Вергилии, и откровения о её радости править Фортуной, и боль за годы ненавистного брака, и радость за то, что они вырвали у судьбы не только победу над тираном.

Ведь теперь, каждую ночь, когда они снова вместе, Вергилия готова дорожить всем тем, чего добилась. За них двоих.

Ведь Данте не страшно быть не самым лучшим рыцарем. А его сестра будет получше таких вот нерадивых наследников.


	4. IV. Flaw Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unseen and unknown to anybody else, Vergilia tries to tame her flaws. With a way, which needs a deep bondage.

― Я... всё равно... дотянусь...

Данте почти постанывает, загорелая шея взрыта корнями ходящих под кожей мышц-сухожилий-вен, ритмично движется вверх-вниз отмеченный зубами кадык: глубокий укус после якобы прелюдии ― сейчас лишь алые стежки ямок, точно от ногтей.

Вергилия смеется на эту мысль ― чтобы она имела вне триггера ногти ― и Данте толкается ещё дальше, приходится не отпускать украшенные драгоценными подлокотники кресла-трона. 

― Язык, ― медленно и умиротворенно тянет Вергилия, ― опять не к тому месту.

Длинная фраза даётся с бòльшим трудом: Данте ведь обвязан этой мерзкой жижей больше за лодыжки, чем за бедра и двигается в ней все более мелкими толчками.

― Сейчас... будет...

Тонкая нить этой резиновой, смолистой демонической слюны, одну ниточку которой Вергилия прицепила ему и на шею, врезается ещё сильнее, Данте хрипит ещё надрывней, но всё равно тянется руками, намертво прилипшими к жиже от запястий до локтей, клонит голову.

Даже сейчас он надрывно, но почти назло улыбается: за то, что его подразнили, как глупую собачонку. 

Всего-то одна фразой, что он не дотянется.

Брат толкается теперь не на всю длину, но часто, очень часто. Если он так продолжит, то так и быть, получит свой желанный шлепок по заду, а пото...  
Вергилия едва не приникает к нему навстречу. Вернее, к его рту: поверх запястий Данте проступает тонкая ленточка крови, но он не дотягивается, а буквально присасывается губами к её груди, всё быстрее, в ритме толчков ведёт вверх-вниз по соску.

― Следующую надо?

Вергилия моргает дважды прежде чем кивнуть.

Сердце всё чаще отдаётся стуком в ушах ― всё ближе к моменту, когда она выйдет в триггер и оставит на Данте ещё парочку укусов, чтобы ни при каких условиях не стонать.

― Целуй.

Данте отвечает ей лишь тяжелым, сипящим вздохом, прежде чем смазанно пройтись губами через ложбинку ― аккурат до другого соска.

Он не сбавляет темпа, Вергилия даже нарочно отодвигается на треть дюйма ― что, и сейчас будет стараться и ничего не скажет, если она устроится поудобней, пока брат стирает колени в кровь?  
Брат медлит с повторением, но Вергилия молчит: ей нравится его попытка корчить из себя эдакого засранца, которого просят продолжать. Все равно эта маска слетает в угоду его желанию показать, кто круче. 

Но они не одни в Ордене, дверь хоть и закрыта, но Вергилия блюдет тишину точно также, как вешает на вешалку свой пиджак и расправляет брюки ровно по стрелкам.

Данте считает, что она унизится до смертных в своих просьбах, застонет, покажет якобы ещё более тонкое нежное нутро, разрешит ему когда-нибудь быть сверху.

Это приятно.

Почти также, как знать, что влечение к нему ― её единственный недостаток.  
Почти также, как то, что он всё равно тянется к ней ― и продолжит, дважды кончив и отлизав.

Почти также, как позволять себе нечто запретное, но важное вовремя уходя от оставления улик.

Вергилия, оперевшись на руки, вскидывает бедра, сжимаясь на пике всё нарастающего хрипа.

Пороки нужно держать на привязи, чтобы вовремя укрощать.


	5. V. Unrestrained Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergilia don't tries to control angelic part of Dante. She wants to control her own. Or something more?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All headcanons about angelil part of Dante belongs to The Rising Valkyrie

Вергилия хрипит, смоляные разводы под глазами уже никак не тянут на ту скупую черную слезу, которая пробилась в ответ на слепящее сияние и кучу крыльев вокруг Данте, но держит, блять, держит той же хваткой. 

Сейчас более-менее человеческим осталось её лицо: синяя радужка напоминает неоновую подсветку, а не те два прожектора, которые светят тебе прямо в ебало, когда ты едва пытаешься раскрыть свои новые крылья. 

— Ещё. 

Данте успевает разобрать только это: ему снова тошнотворно быть ослепленным своими же попытками открыть все равно пробившуюся пару глаз — те как раз на шее. И это наименьший из пиздецов: кажется, где-то далеко шумит ударная волна, как от разъебанного небоскреба, не меньше. 

— Данте, ты снова решила, что не можешь ничего контролировать. 

Разговор тут бесполезен: хрен его знает, что случится ещё с парой кварталов позади Данте упрямо вертит головой — хуй тебе, обойдешься. Хотя хуй и Вергилия это вообще два разных полюса, особенно когда твою сестричку несет прижать тебя всем телом к земле за мили от города, налегая грудью — вернее тем, что оказалось вместо неё. Под обрывками ткани Вергилия действительно оказывается с неясной херней: Данте нащупывает длинные крылья вместо бёдер, которые словно укрывают её между ног, загибаясь так, будто из нарочно ломали к херам, грудь кажется твёрдой на сосках, наверняка острой, если не с шипами, навроде той демонической ебанины, но подвижной, как и раньше. 

— Загони эту часть обратно вместе со мной. 

Данте снова мотает головой: нет, ангельская ебанина, учись сама, зачем позволила помереть целому кварталу, изучая все то, на что способна мамочкина половина? Даже её триггер так не херачит все вокруг! 

— Данте, — внезапно слишком размеренно, будто речь идет о сортах кофе, а не той ангельской части, с которой она никак не совладает, спрашивает Вергилия, — Может, тебя нужно целовать? 

Данте втягивает губы, но не от несогласия: молчать пиздец как трудно, ведь хочется разломать эту чертову пару крыльев на Вергилии, выдрать перья на второй, которая ей для полёта, вырвать третью, крест-накрест обволакивающую сестре ноги, если они есть в таком положении. Она её только что чуть не трахнула, если бы не эти ебаные попытки их очередного «контроля над ангельской стороной». Почти села ей на лицо, сунув любимый плащик в саквояжик, а теперь просто, блять, поцелуй? Когда её херачит и хочется куда-то деть и свои, и её крылья, раз уж демонического в сестричке больше. 

Данте кривится, но кивает. 

Срать на то, что она там себе надумала. 

Рот у Вергилии оказывается клыкастым, даже это положение она использует, чтобы напомнить, как мастерски может чередовать поцелуй и лишь добавляющий быстрого колючего ощущения укус. 

Данте сгребает её в охапку, стонет ей что-то измученное, непонимающее, как у зверя без цели и добычи, и лишь оторвавшись, понимает: никаких крыльев. 

И это оказывается самым прекрасным: она тянет к лобку руки Данте, сгибает ей пальцы, показывая, что ласкать её нужно всеми подушечками и как можно тщательнее, двигаясь почти наискось, а клитор трогать только между губ. 

От такой перемены не отказываются, особенно если понимать, по какой причине ты снова можешь спустит весь пар. 

Вергилия постепенно выходит в свою демоническую половину. 

Как и сама Данте.


	6. Anxious Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows how to help Vergil. But her brother still silent the way Dante accepts her help.

Верёвки, глухота, давящая боль.

Где-то здесь.

Где-то между болью и пустотой, поправляет себя Вергилий.

Совсем близко.

Именно так начинается возможность собрать в себе что-то заново.

― Я могу сильнее, ― глубоким, грудным голосом приговаривает Данте.

Вергилий быстро дёргается сразу по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, нельзя так сильно желать того, что возбуждает. Данте точно не стоит показывать сразу всё ― этого слишком много для «развлечения на один раз» (особенно когда ты заведомо согласен на _многие_ ). Во-вторых, от более сильно затянутой вязки он слишком быстро получит желаемое (и слишком опасно поддаваться и просить). Хотя Данте как раз под силу дразнить его, а ещё лучше ― терзать, медленно и со вкусом. В-третьих, это всё это сама Данте ― он просил именно её, но сам же и не мог быть спокоен от её присутствия. 

Слишком легко он её видит и от улыбки, с которой Данте умудряется до него достучаться, не спасает никакая тьма под веками.

Именно ради последнего Вергилий готов повредить себе слух ― пускай течёт кровь из ушей, пускай зарастают раны, лишь бы не слышать этот голос, эти звуки, выдирающие из заветной пустоты.

Именно поэтому он лишь быстро кивает.

Никаких слов.

Слишком часто ему видится Данте, слишком близко она встаёт прямо перед ним, слишком многообещающе выглядит её улыбка ― не убежать, не отключиться, не спастись, один взгляд словно лезет к нему под одежду, а потом...

Грёза обрывается собственным хрипом.

Вовремя.

Частая вязка на запястьях заставляет сложить чашей ладони, верёвки на плечах ― просяще держать их перед собой, хватка переплетённого с вязкой на талии ошейника ― заставляет выгнуться дугой, а пропущенные под неё верёвки на лодыжках ― развести колени ещё шире, чтобы не упасть.

Наверное, он уже хрипит «спасибо».

Иначе бы у него не было ощущения, что эта боль склеивает его по кускам.

А потом приходится вдыхать.

Вергилий осознаёт, что одна система верёвок, над которой так долго билась Данте, даёт ему что-то близкое к тому невыразимому, о чём она должна была догадываться.

Как же всё-таки хорошо, что он пока не просил его раздеть.

Ещё один рывок.

Попытка вдохнуть, вторая, хрип.

Рваный вдох.

Вергилий чувствует, как его точно макнули во что-то чёрное и липкое, в ту самую желанную пустоту, которая почти достигла его головы. И одними губами просит:

— Ещё.

Хрип. Боль. И... ничего.

Благословенное, вытесняющее сомнения, вопросы, тревоги.

Источник его тревог сама же их и уничтожает. Просто надо было объяснить ей это гораздо раньше, найти способ эту пустоту и получить. Вот эту проблему Данте правда способна исправить.

Сиплый вдох.

Вергилий вспоминает, что в его ладонях есть ключ от ошейника. Только бы не выронить, ведь это его немое «Данте, прекрати!».

Ключ между пальцев нагревается всё сильнее, всё труднее удержаться и помнить о ней, о Данте, обо всём том, что было после пожара, после лет скитания и приглашания в башню...

Шурх!

Веревка, натягиваясь, извлекает хрип из горла: медленно, до мерно нарастающего удушья, до наконец-таки ― без единого ненужного касания ― тяжелеющих век.

Вергилий смотрит на Данте.

Та, кажется, щурится, следя за ним.

Хорошо.

Его не оставят ― как не оставляла его Данте после Темен-Ни-Гру, как вытащила его, это было заботливо, почти как у мате...

Вергилий закрывает глаза.

Под веками он видит мать, та гладит его по волосам, а потом бледнеет и её силуэт: пустота.

Сестра все же научилась тому важному, от чего ему легче. 

Она не даст ему потерять сознание, но и не оставит ― это почти забота.

Да, это ненадолго, как подразумевает просьба Вергилия.

Да, вместе с пустотой уйдёт и страх, и привязанность, и тревожащая память.

Тело внезапно кажется легким, Вергилия наконец-таки не обволакивает, нет ― он свободно и безболезненно парит в этой пустоте.

Данте.

Вот как теперь её имя.

Где бы он ни был ― ему теперь есть, что помнить: не зная его намерений, на всё равно даёт ему эту безболезненность, это исцеляющее «ничто и нигде», и лишь потом осторожно вернёт в реальность.  
Вергилий дергается, но чувствует лишь тепло между ладоней: он не выронил ключ.

У него ещё есть время.

И всё становится неважным.

Тело так или иначе даст ему хоть какие-то ощущения.

Именно сейчас Вергилий верит, что невзирая на запреты, на непонимание Данте, на всё его молчание о том, в качестве кого он хотел бы оказаться для сестры, в этой темноте он окажется не один.


	7. VII. Intentionally Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil really sure for that: Dante is suspicious about his real feelings. Must to be so.

Вергилий уверен: Данте явно начала что-то подозревать. 

Поезд огибает побережье ещё южнее Фортуны, здесь уже не видно моря, а к хлесткому дождю за окном прибавляется ещё и обрывок папоротникового листа. В тучах иногда сверкает молния и именно в этот миг Вергилий корит себя за слабость: зачем он взял билеты совсем рядом?

Причина этой самой слабины бархатно смеется, тыча камерой в сторону окна, шаркает испачканными в вагоне-ресторане ботинками, практически сшибает Вергилия плечом. 

От Данте шумно, от неё не отвертеться и не встать — Вергилий убеждает себя, что так и будет до конца пути, что вот сейчас он точно скажет ей, чтобы она замолчала и не мешала ему смотреть в окно. 

От Данте жарко — она почти перелезает через Вергилия, говоря что-то про «кадры для Патти, у которой сейчас нет каникул», теснит его ещё и в самый угол, но не говорит, чтобы он встал или пересел: помнит о том, как ему важно это место. Вергилий уже зол на то, что уточнил этот момент. 

От Данте несёт не пойми чем: привычный пот мешается и с кожей плаща, и каким-то явно не знающей меры в отдушке дезодорантом, и металлом Мятежницы, и здешним вином вкупе с дешевым виски, специями из пиццы, которую она, не пожалничав своих денег достала даже здесь. Вергилий с трудом отворачивается, уже зная, как невозможно заглушить запах её тела — его личное проклятие, его бессменную причину не подходить к ней ближе. 

Данте снова добивает его последним: это назойливей её прикосновений, представить хоть кого-нибудь ещё вместо неё не никак не получится. 

Ещё от неё пахнет краской: как выкрашенная ткань, но это не плащ и не футболка. Бельё? Возможно. Чистая одежда — знак того, что она попросит себе отдельный номер. 

Кого туда пригласят? Неужели кто-то будет в тамошней глуши? Эта мысль слишком мешает смотреть на дождь привычно-равнодушный к смертным, впитывать у природы то же самое настроение, которое бы выровняло этот неумолимый шторм в груди. 

Данте от такой бесцеремонности кажется ещё более желанной в своих намерениях: она словно норовит показать ему, какой веселой и активной умеет быть, уже давно прочла все его мысли и согласна со всеми последствиями его чувств. 

— Верджи, не упрямься! Просто фото, я уже видела, как хорошо ты умеешь. 

Увернуться от Данте не получается, а вот вырвать камеру из её рук, переложив на сиденье напротив — вполне. 

Та, наверное, кривит рот, таращит глаза, как всегда, когда получает отказ, но все же встает к сиденью и щёлкает что-то за окном. 

К счастью, закрытые глаза она также воспримет как нежелание общаться. 

Поезд стучит мерно, почти погружая в сон — увы, от Данте там сбежать не получится. 

Им ещё пять станций, и лишь потом — ночь в мотеле, пока не приедет машина. 

Вергилий уже знает: этот путь ему не понравится.

Но дремота даёт знать лишь голосом Данте: хрипловатый смех в конце вагона, шутки про то, что Вергилий никак не решится даже намекнуть и... всё. Это почти милосердно: он снова наедине со своими заклятыми желаниями и непременными нарушениями табу. 

Как раз когда Вергилий мечтает поцеловать этот полный мягкой хрипцоты рот, сон заканчивается, а через полчаса они с Данте уже бредут к проулку, где расположилась маленькая старая гостиница: мысль о Данте на простынях мотеля через дорогу вынуждает искать более уединенное место с хорошим рестораном на первом этаже.

Во имя последнего Данте все же оставляет в номере пиджак и отдаёт Вергилию с самой скептичной из ухмылок:

— Только не говори мне, что здесь есть твоя личная прачка или что-то в таком духе. Наверняка не нравится, что это мне тут везет на красавчика за стойкой регистрации. 

Конечно же, она почти права: юноша, отдававший им ключи, смотрел Данте вслед, но все же меньше, чем тот парень из прачечной, который уносит погладить её рубашку. 

Та возвращается гораздо чище, чем была. 

Вергилий не успевает главного: выйти. 

Данте лениво тянет рубашку к ванной, Вергилий оборачивается, чтобы возмутиться, как безалаберно та мнет волочащийся во мягкому ковру рукав, и оказывается лицом к отражению. 

Сегодня Данте всё же в лифчике, но это ничего не спасает: широкая алая полоска на рельефной спине видима ровно пять слишком долгих секунд. 

Данте быстро застегивает пуговицы, небрежно подтягивает до колен вычищенные сапог, ругается, не найдя в куче одежды портупею, но в итоге они все же спускаются в том строгом виде, в котором действительно стоит приходить в ресторан. 

Вергилий пропускает её вперёд, Данте не замечает ничего, кроме вывески о скидках на сладкое меню. 

Закрывать номер становится предлогом, который он даже не пускает в ход. 

Так лучше — не видеть, не представлять, не решать, будто ему сделали поблажку и дали полюбоваться на то, что он и так уже видел, когда Данте одевалась и брала меч для выполнения заказа сразу после свидания. 

Вергилий степени отменяет шаги, не смотрит ни на кого вокруг, делая вид, что он Данте сидят за столиком без малейшей возможности поговорить, даже не переводит взгляда от тарелки или меню. 

Алая ткань видится ему под непроглядной чернотой.

Темнота под веками или собственные руки — Вергилию не особо важно. Звуки вокруг — тоже позволяют мысленно сбежать, забыть: приглушенная музыка из автомата, редкие разговоры, столовые приборы, шаги и скрип небольшой тележки с блюдами. 

Так проще притвориться, будто у Вергилия деловой обед, а не личное время рядом с сестрой. 

Разве что звук льда в ведерке напоминает об остальных. 

Официантка аккуратно ставит бокалы, Вергилий кивает, глядя в сторону темно-синих стен: рядом с автоматом ютится небольшой аквариум. Не сравнивать их с рыбками на виду становится сложнее — прилюдно он и Данте, скорее всего, не похожи на пару. Едва ли та думает о том же. 

— О, а вот и мой десерт! 

Слышится шорох — это точно не его привычка раздавать чаевые заранее. 

Вергилий приоткрывает глаза: здесь должен быть отличный соус для стейка. И тут же почти жалеет об этом — от Данте не скрыться. Белая макушка и черная рубашка с кроваво-алой каплей амулета на груди вытягивается в отражении бутылки, перевернутая — лежит в силуэте ложки, а прямая — ножа. Сестра невольно пролезает туда, откуда Вергилий не может никуда деться, оказывается там, откуда он пытался сбежать, бесцеремонно проникает даже к нему в тарелку, и не подозревая, чего он хотел. 

— Ого, а для такой дыры здесь слишком хороший щербет! Верджи, я обеими руками за то, чтобы мы остались здесь ещё и на обед или заехали на обратном пути. 

— Я ещё не оставлял свою часть за счёт. 

Говорить сложно. Данте весело и легко — она ищет повод отметить и вызнать все вокруг, как всегда, не заботясь о последствиях. Как и всегда, игнорируя, насколько очевидно, как давно он оплатил все сегодняшние счета и совсем не желает переселяться в наверняка свободный рядом номер. 

Вергилий молча доедает свою порцию. 

Деньги он оставляет Данте: с запасом на её любовь к интересной кухне. 

Это не смущение и не страх, но ему нужно уйти первым — он и так слишком долго порывался вглядеться на ужине ей в лицо. А ещё перед глазами Вергилия слишком живо стоит сцена: помочь стянуть сшитый одним куском ткани лифчик, потянуться ладонью, разгладить кончиком пальца выемку на коже, оставленную эластичным основанием. То, о чем Данте наверняка стоило бы думать, раз она так поворачивается к нему спиной. 

Сцена, которой никогда и не было. 

И не будет — так убеждает себя Вергилий. 

Данте приходит ровно тогда, когда Вергилий устраивается в кресле и совсем-совсем расслабляется, несмотря на тесноту номера и весь шум, который вечно устраивает скучающая сестра. 

— Журналы на тумбочке, — не повораяиваясь к ней, отвечает Вергилий. 

Данте фыркает, но все равно подбирает что-то из нового глянца, ворча, что здесь ничего нет про еду или ближайшие заправки, а только одна одежда, которую она не носит и вообще, зачем ей журнал про воспитание детей? 

Вергилий вздыхает. 

Сейчас ему не хватит разговора, на который его вызывает Данте. 

Та как раз снова напялила свой плащ и лежит на гладком бирюзовом покрывале, раскинув руки. Ей явно скучно. 

— Ну, что опять у тебя за трагедии в книжках? Расскажи, библиотечный червяк. 

Вергилий встает резче, чем стоило бы: так он слишком выдаёт раздражение, которое вызывает такая глупая насмешка. Они давно не дети, чтобы он на это покупался. 

Во имя всего благоразумия, которое они явно делят на двоих, Вергилию вообще следует промолчать и погрузиться в полную противоположность описываемых «никто из нас не дочитал листа».

Вергилий садится к Данте на кровать. 

Она, вся такая высокая и вечно занимающая излишне много места не только в его голове, лежит на пять дюймов дальше от его бедра.

— Я прочту тебе. Но позже. 

Как раз тогда, когда он поставит на место все свои ненужные мысли. 

— За пять минут управишься со второй частью, я тебя знаю. 

Вергилий почти улыбается — это правда удачный комплимент его скорости чтения. 

Настолько, что он переводит взгляд на Данте. 

Та слегка улыбается, глядя куда-то вверх, возможно, придумывая что-то про лепнину вокруг приглушенного света под выключенным плафоном, а возможно, и глупую шутку про его гель для укладки, раз её взгляд опускается и до его макушки. 

Она ведь знает его лучше всего, раз так легко может хвалить.

И ведь точно понимает, с чего это ему так нужно быть с ней рядом, косясь на кого-то, кто не успевает закрыть дверь после свиданий с его сестрой. 

Ей легко удаётся унять все раздражение, с которым он покинул ресторан — буквально за считанные минуты он снова хочет с ней говорить, читать вслух, смотреть, каса... 

Вергилий переводит взгляд страницы на Данте. 

Та лежит с руками за головой, что-то мурча себе под нос. 

Вот и всё, что представляет собой его жизнь рядом с теми, кому он все еще может доверять: быть рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но без права открыться окончательно и бесповоротно.

Данте знает, на что ему пришлось пойти, пока он скитался, пока искал ответы на Фортуне, пока искал ответы на постройку Темен-ни-Гру.

И при этом — корчит глупую морду, чтобы все осталось как есть. 

Касание — вот что следующий, самый логичный и верный для Вергилия шаг. Вот что кажется естественным между ними. Вот ради чего Вергилий заранее оформил перевод на уединенный домик в лесу, до которого ещё день пути. 

Данте кажется такой иллюзорно готовой ко всему, что он бы так хотел. 

Вот я, рядом. 

Прикоснись. 

Скажи, что давно всё знаешь обо мне. 

Заяви, что я не могу не догадываться, отчего он все ещё рядом с ней. 

Разрушь. 

Уничтожь всё то, что дало тебе доверие ко мне. 

Вергилий медленно моргает.

Она должна догадываться, она прозорлива в этом, она наловчилась за годы свида... 

Одно неудачное движение — и он сделает всё только хуже. Без её согласия не случится ничего из того, о чем он упорно пытается не думать. 

Вернее сказать, обязан не думать вообще. 

Уйти обратно в ресторан, вернуться и сказать, что ему нужен спокойный сон, потребовать отдельный номер, не смотреть вообще в её сторону. 

Вергилий отрывается от книги. 

А вот от Данте — не может.

Она точно, совершенно точно видела такие взгляды. 

Сейчас он свой совсем не скрывает.

— Что именно тебе прочесть? Я знаю наизусть. 

И его мысль не уходить, не разрывать зрительный контакт, Данте точно не понравится.

Пускай Вергилий и молчит о своих намерениях.


End file.
